


An Enchanted Moment

by KillianAndEmmaLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianAndEmmaLove/pseuds/KillianAndEmmaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has recently been crowned Prince and Emma his Princess. Ruby has gone missing and Killian and Emma are part of a search party sent out to look for her. While walking through the Enchanted Forest on their search they share a romantic moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchanted Moment

Emma slowly shuffled behind Killian as they trudged along an overgrown trail in the Enchanted Forest. Killian was tired, hungry and cold and he was losing energy fast. They had been walking for many hours now.

Every day in this magical land was another adventure. Today, they were part of a search party sent out to look for Ruby. She had gone missing the day before. Killian was not overly concerned for Ruby because she is, after all, a wolf, and capable of fending for herself. She most likely had gone out on a hunt and it had led her further away from the palace than she had planned.

Everyone in the search party split up in to teams of two and each team covered their designated area of the forest. Naturally, Killian picked Emma as his partner. There is no one else in all of the realms that he would rather have at his side. Of course, there is also the fact that he is now a prince and she is his princess.

He turned to look over his shoulder at Emma who was staring at him intently while he walked, with her head tilted off to the side. 

"Do you like what you see, love?"

Emma giggled and her cheeks flushed. "You know I do. I just will never get over how incredibly handsome you look dressed as a prince".

Now it was Killian's turn to go red. "Well, thank you love. Although, I think you made the better choice to wear something more suited for the days activities".

Emma wore a very plain and simple dress, similar to what a peasant would wear. In truth, Emma continued to wear very simple clothing, even with her new role as a princess, because she was still in shock and overwhelmed by it all. She had so many new responsibilities that her clothing was the last thing on her mind. 

She smiled at him and he smiled in return. She then noticed how very tired he looked. "Would you like to take a rest for a few minutes? We could sit right over there, in that grassy clearing. I've packed some food".

Killian sighed in relief. "I would love to".

They made their way to a small patch of bright green grass, seemingly glowing, admits the dark and dense woods. They sat down on the soft grass and Emma unpacked her satchel. Granny had baked fresh bread this morning, as she does every morning for the palace residents, and Emma had taken a loaf while she wasn't looking. 

Emma tore off a chunk of bread and handed it to Killian. He gratefully accepted it and began munching on it quite loudly. 

"Do you have to chew so loudly?" Emma asked in a playful tone. 

Killian smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I know it bothers you, so that's why I do it".

Emma rolled her eyes at him. If loud chewing was the biggest thing she had to worry about in their relationship then she was perfectly happy to put up with it. Every time she looked at this "new" prince Killian he still startled her, but in a good way. She remembered how he used to be. He used to be Captain Hook, a loud, boisterous, one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. Now, that same man sat here next to her, seemingly content just to be in her company. Eating bread while dressed like a prince and taking swigs from his flask that now contained only water. Not to mention the fact that he is now two-handed again, but that was a story for another time.

True, there were many qualities that the dashing rapscallion Captain Hook had going for him. Emma had liked him then, too, although she had been too afraid to admit it. Now, Emma just sat there admiring him. What Killian had done was keep all of the best parts of Captain Hook, and all of the best parts of Killian Jones, and he fused them all together in to the man he is today. This man of today, this Prince Killian, is a man that Emma truly loves with all of her heart. 

Emma leaned over and took the hunk of bread out of his hand, mid-bite, and flung it to the ground.

"Hey! Was I really bothering you that much? I can just go chew someplace els--"

Emma interrupted him by placing a hard, passionate kiss on his lips. After Killian realized what was happening, he pulled her closer and ran both his hands through her long, silky hair.

After a few long moments, Emma reluctantly left his lips. She stared directly in to his gorgeous, blue eyes, their faces only inches apart.

"I love you, Killian" she whispered.

He smiled wide and placed his hands on either side of her face. "I love you too, Emma".


End file.
